Rewrite: Left To Die
by Feline-sisters21
Summary: As promised here it is the rewrite. A young female warrior has come to make China a better place. Only problem is the dark cloud of sadness that surrounds her. What can cause such pain. Find out. Rated for later and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Left to Die**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors I just bought a copy of the game.**

Standing at the top of a hill looking at the combat below was a warrior no one had seen or heard of. The warrior would turn out like no other. Especially considering one factor the warrior was a woman. She had long black hair that looked like a piece of the night sky. Her blue eyes were that of the ocean. Her gentle features were emotionless. She currently wore a cloak over her face and body. She had two swords at her sides and a Crossbow. She stood staring for what seemed like eternity and then leapt down and charged into battle.

She swung her main sword like a master. It was an extension of her person she seemed to dance across the field. Though you know she was fighting. Each blow was made with deadly accuracy. Not one person was standing in her wake minus the allies. It was the battle against the Yellow Turban's and the Yellow Turban's were about to lose. The mysterious woman ran through killing almost everyone of her enemies.

She reached the alter where Pei Yuan Xiao was and stood on the alter. She bowed low to the alter it's self. She made an internal prayer then turned to meet the general. He smirked thinking this girl was done. Until he took a swing and missed the target she fought him like that for a few minutes and then made her move. He did a downward swing she dodged with a spin and then lobbed his head off. She sighed and walked away. Moving toward the next target. The forces looked to the alter and were shocked. Sun Jian leader of the forces in red was shocked. He had missed the girl who had done this. He was surprised that this had happened.

She was almost to the main alter when another one of the generals got in her way. This was one of the brother's that lead this pathetic army. He was trying to get her to switch sides. She swung her sword while he was in mid word. He would be silenced forever. She was not the type to betray a lord that was worthy. The emperor would never get her to betray a good lord. She walked forward to find another in her path. Realizing they were one of the forces attacking the enemy she ignored her. She walked on to fight the enemy.

Reaching the main base of the enemy they summoned a wind storm to block the path she climbed the walls and shattered the urns helping them. She then leapt onto the stairs and walked the rest of the way up. Zhang Jiao was scared he had been watching this girl she removed the cloak and showed her face. He was stunned.

"I only wish for a world of joy girl where everyone can be happy." He said in the preacher mans voice. She shook her head.

"By making the common folk raid villages and cause unrest in the towns? That makes no sense." She said and then watched him shake. He tried to run she shot a bolt in his foot. She was quick and accurate beyond belief.

"The common folk deserve to have a say in the way the country is. Also have a right to be noticed." Said the scared man. He knew he would not win this.

"You're right but not this way." She said and walked to him. "They need to be heard but not by thieving and killing others. They need to have a word in court. But your way is wrong. The people in the fields and in the streets are the back bone of any country." She said and looked at him "You on the other hand have it wrong. People still need to work for everything they want. It is not always getting what we want. It is appreciating what we have and the journey to what we want." She finished and killed the preacher.

After the last comment everyone was there to see who had won the battle for them. All were surprised to see this beauty holding a sword and was well aware of how to use it. She was not surprised to see everyone. He Yi came up and dismounted his horse. She bowed low and waited. She knew they were not happy. She was well aware that most women were to stay home. There was a reason she was here. She wanted her father to be pleased with her. But they need not know that since she was not going by that name here.

"Girl what is your name?" He asked not knowing she would lie.

"My name is Chi Tai." She said and looked to them all. Knowing they would be looking for her in court.

"Why is a beauty like you here and not in the courts where you belong?" She smiled.

"The courts will not have me for my spirit is that of a warrior and not of a gossip girl." She said and looked to them. That was never accepted. "My mother has taught me the ways of a proper lady. I am well versed in the ways of the court. I just am not…fit for them." She said and pointed to the man she killed. She knew the men wanted to kill her. He Yi was not going to accept that though nor would Sun Jian.

"Who is you father? He should be glad to have a daughter like you." The Wu lord said. She shook her in the negative.

"No my father is not happy to have daughter at all. I am apparently the bane of his existence. To have a daughter first was a dishonor to him. I try to make him happy and cannot seem to do it." She never gave the name. She did it on purpose. She knew they would ask. "I am well aware I didn't answer the first part. I wish not to dishonor him in his mind any further." She said and that silenced them. Minus Guan Yu another great warrior.

"If only all children were like you. I would love a daughter like you. You could never dishonor him." He said and Sun Jian agreed. They lead her to the allies' camp. There she would sit while the lords discussed her fate. She walked to a lake and washed of singing a song to her self. Something about feeling alone and trapped. She was singing of the pain no one accepting her.

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**_

She was not aware of the eyes on her. She was washing the surface of all her clothes and exposed skin. The men watched as she sung louder and sweet.

_**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem to find myself again**_

She was looking over the lake and then up at the stars. Making a wish for her joy to find her and her father to as well.

_**My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**_

She was not sure if she would find peace in death or if death would find her at all. She was after all welcoming it doing this.

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**_

Zhao Yun was one of the many men watching her and not wanting to see her sad. He had not been one of the men thinking she should die. It was an insult to see a woman do the final blow. He thought she was an amazing fighter.

_**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It`s haunting how I can't seem...**_

The lords came out of their meeting when they heard the sweet sound of music. She was singing quiet well and every note was perfect it seemed. She had informed them that she was trained in the ways of a lady.

_**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**_

She was not going to be killed though was not aware of it. She had proven her worth and most the lord's want as family if not as a wife. They didn't know she would decline the wife part. Family was okay wife no. She was not in this to find a husband after all a wife like her was mostly a dishonor.

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**_

Zhao Yun walked up to her and spoke to her. "You have a beautiful voice my Lady." He said and bowed. She blushed and looked away. Now she was self conscious. She was not thinking she had an audience which she was well aware of now.

_**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
without a sense of confidence I'm convinced  
That there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure...**_

She walked back to shore and spoke Zhao Yun what his name was. When he answered she bowed and walked to the camp and to her tent. She was tired and wanted to be alone. She was about to go to sleep when He Yi came in. She never gave him permission. Now granted Women were not on the highest ranking but still should he not have asked first. "I wish for you to be my wife." He said and stepped forward. She sighed and didn't turn.

"I apologize but I must refuse I am here to fight not to marry." She said and looked to the tent base and was waiting for the man to come after her. He did just that after announcing it was not a request. Luckily it was before she changed. She rolled out from under the tent and ran. She almost literally into Guan Yu he grabbed her and then saw He Yi. Then knew the problem was the man tried to force his will on her.

"Honor is missing in this situation. No man should force himself on a woman." He said and looked to the commander.

"She was the…" said the commander Guan Yu glared and put the girl behind him.

"I would saw different from the look of things." Said the Warrior. He and many of the lords were not pleased with things. Many knew the girl could have killed the man. She did the right thing though. They would not have believed her. She was a smart girl. Getting out of the tent and running. With the general running after her and she was obviously in this case not the attacker. Since she was unarmed and he was armed. It would be months before the girl was seen again.

**Six Months later**

Hao Lou gate was the next battle field the girl was seen on she fought her way through hordes of men. It was Zhou Yu a warrior of Sun Jian's that spotted the girl. She was in the same green leather top and short skirt as before. The top was cut just below her breasts (Like a sport's bra or running top for girls.) Her skirt was mid thigh and was also green and her bracers were green with the two golden wolves on them. She wore black boots that were stilettos and there was a belt on her skirt that had item pouch. She watched the battle raging. She then ran head first straight into it.

She made the graceful and timed strikes like always. Her precise and timed strikes were as deadly as ever and not shaken. She had a cold and emotionless face that chilled any who saw it. As she raced through the battle field she reached the Eastern gates of Hao Lou. She looked to it and then climbed the wall. She reached the top and started to take out most of the guards. She was quick and fearless. As she reached the other end she looked back and jumped down. This was of course just as the door was broken down.

The men charged forward and then as they reached the inside Lu Bu the strongest man in all of China stood there. He sat atop Red Hare with his Halberd at his side as he glanced at the many soldiers and rolled his eyes. Many of the soldiers were trying not to run the other way. But then he saw one step forward and took on a stance he had never seen. What was worse the warrior was female. "You are the only one brave enough to face me." He said and got off his horse.

"Brave or foolish matters not. Death is unavoidable why run from it. If it is my time then so be it." She said and looked to the man. She waited for his first move. She was ready for the death that awaited her.

**Here we go the rewrite. How about it please review. Need a beta if anyone is interested.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear fans I apologize for my absence. I have had for a while now alot happening, and have had a sever case of writer's block. I hope to update all stories soon. If you would like to help by suggesting anything you see happening that would be great and very helpful. Or if you would like to take over a story let me know. Also a good beta would be nice if you are one. 


End file.
